simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sandy97/Śmieszne zdjęcia z moich Simsów
Tutaj, od czasu do czasu, wrzucę śmieszne zdjęcia z mojej gry: Pani Zadecka Bez kija.jpg|''Kij? A po co mi to?'' Zadeckasmiech.jpg|Czy to jest uśmiech? CZY TO JEST UŚMIECH? Calusprzyzadeckiej.jpg|''Ktoś'' czegoś nie zauważył... Niewidzi.jpg|Zadecka coś nie jest w formie. Samochód.jpg|Co tam samochód, lepiej szydełkować... Dziwnazadecka.jpg|... Zadeckabasen.jpg|''Have u got any problem?'' Zadeckabasen2.jpg|Pływa z torebką. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie ma w niej komórki. Toorebki2.jpg|Po co jedna torebka, jak można mieć dwie? Zadeckaszpan.jpg|Nie pyskuj szpanuj. Zadeckaświr1.jpg|Ktoś tutaj świrujeSkontaktuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą.... Zadeckaświr2.jpg|Ale pomoc już jestPosłuchała!. Zadeckapożar.jpg|Co tam pożar, lepsze szydełkowanie... Zad1.jpg|Nie wiem, jakim cudem ona tam stoi, ale ma to coś wspólnego z siłami zła. Zadeckadance.jpg|Kiedy tańczy, jest taka... Nie, nieważne. Zadecka BUM.jpg|Czy ona chce się wywrócić? Zadecka-facepalm.jpg|Alternate story: Zadecka nie bije Simów, tylko... Zad2.jpg|Mhrock i zUo. Zad3.jpg|I dama usiadła. Zadeckakopieflaminga.jpg|No wie Pani?! Krzywda_flaminga_to_jej_dzieło.jpg|Zadecka to zło. Zadeckawartownik.jpg|Czy. On. Naprawdę. Chce. To. Zrobić? Robotzadecka.jpg|Hardcore. Zadecka_drzwi.jpg|Uwaga, nie wchodzić! Groźba pobicia torebką! Czytamalbum.jpg|P. Zadecka czyta album Hardcore.jpg|To się nazywa odwaga... Zadeckayoung.jpg|Ta mania zaczęła się już od najmłodszych lat. Nikczemnyszarlatan.zadekafeat.jpg|Ten gościu to wariat. Powaga. Amasztorebka.jpg|A to jest kara za idiotyczne zachowanie. Dziwnazadeckazpsem.jpg|Ujęcie artystyczne Pani Zadeckiej z hieną. Zadeckapiessmiech.jpg|Z tego wynika, że Pani Zadecka lubi psy (a właściwie hieny). Zadeckalovesdogs.jpg|Ha! Jestem cudotwórczynią! zadeckatomojzwierz.PNG|Ładnego mam zwierzaka? zadeckazaduzowypilawnocyiterazmaefekty.jpg|A mówiłam Pani, żeby tyle Pani na noc nie piła... Plik:Jakonatamjest.jpg|Jak ona to robi, że tam się utrzymuje?Ach, te siły zła... Czymanietorebki.jpg|Zauważywszy całujących się Simów, podążyła w ich pośpiesznie kierunku. Zapomniała jedynie o tym, jak poprawnie nieść torebkę. Sczywienie.jpg|Ta skrzywiona twarz... Tłum.jpg|Tłumie, rozejdź się! Bo Pani Zadecka zaraz cię zbeszta! Zadeckadoroslailol.jpg|Zadecka w czasach swojej świetności (gdzieś tak epoka kamienia łupanego). Zadeckamloda.jpg|A tutaj tinejdż. Littlezadecka.jpg|A tu już malutka, czyli lekko po urodzeniu. Gdzieś tak przy zaraniu dziejów. Zadeckalternate.jpg|A to jej wygląd po zmianie wieku. UŚMIECHA SIĘ?! Zadeckawczasachswietnosci.jpg|Zadecka ponownie odmłodzona... Lolo.jpg|Ale po porodzie i tak się postarzeje (czy to jest UŚMIECH?!)Przyznaję się, wzięłam to stąd Zadecka versus Laganaphyllis Simnovorii Krodecka1.jpg|W lewym, tylnym narożniku: Pani Zadecka! W prawym tylnym - Krowokwiat! Krodecka2.jpg|''Co, naskoczysz mi, roślinko?'' Krodecka4.jpg|... ale Krowokwiat chyba nie chce się otruć. Zadeckagłupieujęcie.jpg|I na pocieszenie: Szlachetne próby pozbycia się Zadeckiej pzadecka1.jpg|Zadecka poniesie śmierć głodową? Popatrzmy... pzadecka2.jpg|O nie, chyba się podnosi... pzadecka4.jpg|No nie! Ma zerowy głód i se siedzi na powietrzu. pzadecka3.jpg|I efektowne zejście na ziemię. Ech... zadeckaa1.jpg|Podsumowując: podciągnie się i... zadeckaa2.jpg|Przeżyje. Ona jest nieubijalna. Zadeckadajing1.jpg|Zadecka wymachuje torebką. O co jej chodzi? Zadeckadajing2.jpg|O NIE! Czyżby nie zjadła śniadania?! Zadeckadajing3.jpg|''Oł nołs'', ona upada! Zadeckadajing4.jpg|Chyba wyciąga rękę... Podałabym jej swoją, ale nie chcę dostać torebką. Zadeckadajing5.jpg|Leży. I co teraz? Zadeckadajing6.jpg|To się musiało tak skończyć... Zadecka R.I.N.P. (Rest In Never Peace) Simowie Pamiętnik.jpg|''To MÓJ pamiętnik!'' Zdziwionyksiążką.jpg|Zastanawia mnie, czego on się właśnie dowiedział. Screenshot-111.jpg|''Tu mnie na pewno nie znajdą!'' Screenshot-109.jpg|''Pij tę krew plazmę, ale już tyle nie nudź...'' Ślub.jpg|Niech nam żyje łuk! Screenshot-81.jpg| Screenshot-68.jpg|Tańczy na blacie w kuchni. To lekko dziwaczneTym się kończy bycie osobistością. Spanie.jpg|Czy to normalne, że nawet podczas snu dziecko myśli o komputerach?! Niemozeisc.jpg|No ja się nie dziwię, że nie możesz iść... Dziwnymotor.jpg|Jadę na motorze... Motorze w czer białym kolorze. Dziwnagazeta.jpg|Ona umie czytać niewidzialny tusz. 1san.jpg|Ty weź uważaj, bo ktoś zobaczy jak lewitujesz... Simmina.jpg|Mina tego Sima... nieważne. Urodziny.jpg|Nie, nie wiem, czemu tak wygiął ręce. I nie jest to The Sims 3. Dziwnapozycja.jpg|Taa... To ujęcie jest bardzo realistyczne. Zlasimka.jpg|Nawet ładny wygląd nic Ci nie da. Wiemy o Twoim złym obliczu. Dzieciakwkoszyku.jpg|Chyba mu tam dobrze... Dziwneujecie.jpg|No i znowu, czyli biblioteki Simsów rządzą. Muzyczka.jpg|Niektórzy słuchając muzyki wyglądają, jakby dostali w twarz. Screenshot-67.jpg|Jak ona tam weszła? 2san.jpg|Śpisz w pracy?! You are fired! Screensggghot-7.jpg|No wiesz, to jest tutaj, w głowie. wygodne-miejsce-dla-dziecka.jpg|Dziecko w ścianie? I czemu ta Simka chce je UDERZYĆ? afuj.jpg|''A fe.'' aleococho.jpg|''Ale o co chodzi?'' boisie.jpg|Ciekawe, czego on się tak przestraszył. dobremiejscedladziecka.jpg|Tak sobie pacze i myślę - to po prostu dobre miejsce dla dziecka. jakontamjest.jpg|Ciekawe, skąd on się tam wziął. jakontamsiedzi.jpg|Na czym on siedzi? minadzina.jpg|Ten dżin jest ciutek podejrzliwy... rypka.jpg|Jak ona cz''yma tę rybę? skrzywienie.jpg|Ale się skrzywił. Obiekty, przedmioty i inne ciała nieożywione Taksówki.jpg|Brakuje tylko zderzenia. Bezdrogi.jpg|I jak by tu przejść? Smakoboty.jpg|Żółty na przodzie! Żółty na przodzie! Samchódzapada.jpg|Topniejący beton występuje także poza Polską. Dziwnaksiążka.jpg|Taaa... Dziwnesamochody.jpg|Ekhem... Mówiłam coś o zderzeniu? Fajnynagrobek.jpg|Ten nagrobek znalazł się wreszcie w dobry miejscu. HelikopterLOL.jpg|Helikopter jest teraz w optymalnej pozycji. Fanklubjumboka.jpg|Fanklub Jumboka IV. Bądź pierwszym członkiem! Picassobylbydumny.jpg|Zwróć uwagę na artyzm tych tukanów. Picasso byłby dumny. Laganaphyllis Simnovorii Ciasteczko.jpg|Przyjrzyj się, a zacznie Ci się wydawać, że to FriDi lbemoglebe.jpg|Facepalm w wykonaniu Laganaphyllis zimnovorii.jpg|Laganaphyllis Zimnovorii podlac.jpg|Nie zapomnij podlać Zaglodzilam_cowplenta_i_wstawiam_to_na_simspedie.PNG|(Trochę czarnego humoru) Tylko czekałam, aż ktoś się skusi...Do obrońców praw roślinozwierząt: spokojnie, i tak wtedy, jak Laganaphyllis Simnovorii mi zszedł, moja Simka zaczęła się ''dziwnie poruszać i nie zapisałam. Krowokwiat żyje. bez tytułu.PNG|Tylko nieliczni potrafią zmusić Krowokwiata do smutnego spuszczenia głowy. tycoskombinujesz.PNG|''Ty coś kombinujesz.'' tepa-mina-kołplenta.PNG|Ten Krowokwiat nie ma zbyt mądrej miny. Cołplentiting.jpg|Inteligencja Simów: widząc, że Krowo-kwiat ich zjada, nie uciekają, tylko stoją i się PACZOM Minakrowoplenta.jpg|''Odmłodzi się czy otruje?'' Bella Ćwir Bellaupadek.jpg|''Au! Czemu ja upadłam?'' Bellaszok.jpg|''Och! Naprawdę?'' Bellapodejrzliwa2.jpg|''Ta, jasne. Ale ja i tak ci nie wierzę!'' Bellapodejrzliwa3.jpg|''No, i żeby mi to był ostatni raz!'' Bellareka.jpg|''Ta ręka... Coś z nią jest nie ten teges.'' Robotfuj.jpg|''Robot, fuj!'' Bellapatrzyufo.jpg|''Hmmm... Czyży Obcy?'' Bellaufo2.jpg|''Chociaż... W sumie, to nie było tak źle.'' Landgraabmina.jpg|Popatrz na Landgraaba. A potem na Bellę. Plik:Bellapodejrzliwa1.jpg|''Tak, jasne, na pewno.'' Mroczny Kosiarz Komórka.jpg|Mhroczny zgubił swój telefon. Sandy9732.jpg|No proszę, nie mów mi, że pierwszy raz widzisz ducha! Zwierzaki Pieszapadnia.jpg|W dzisiejszych czasach nawet zwierzęta mają problemy z zapadającym się betonem. HienyLOL.jpg|Jak to możliwe? Kotzezlamina.jpg|Widzisz minę tego kota? On coś kombinuje... Minakota.jpg|Ten też... Skunkslol2.jpg|Ten skunks jest szalenie realistyczny. Skunslol1.jpg|Normalnie jak The Sims 3. Kotziewa.jpg|Kot już ziewnął, teraz TWOJA kolej! Inne Blad1.jpg|Czyżby antygrawitacja? Blad2.jpg|Te jej piękne rysy twarzy... A te oczy... Error.png|Ty, komputer! Nie gadaj mi o błędach, tylko wczytaj! Screenshot-120.jpg|Ta nowa kamera jest naprawdę dopracowana. Przypisy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach